A Daedra's Boredom
by raepan2010
Summary: This story is purely for humor, it's not meant to be taken seriously. It's brought to you by two very disturbed minds. A Daedric Prince gets bored in his role. Deciding to spice things up, Fenris is taken from his world and brought before the Dragonborn. One remembers the two going through courtship and marriage while the other doesn't. Who's right and who is wrong? Does it matter?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or stage setting of Dragon Age 2 or Elderscrolls Skyrim. I make no money off of this story._

**A Daedra's Boredom**

Prologue: What's a Daedra to do?

The Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath, paced within his favorite place: Pelagius' mind. Not even the company of his favorite dead mortal could stave off the boredom of the day-to-day humdrum. He was busy trying to figure out a way to entertain himself. Sheogorath stopped suddenly when he had a truly inspired idea. It was time for him to branch out.

Sheogorath resumed his pacing, this time thinking of the best way to spread his powers with the least amount of repercussions. A wicked grin slowly made its way across his face. He had the perfect plan, now he just needed the perfect mortals. Using the Dragonborn went without saying. She was responsible for his return to the humdrum life after all.

Sheogorath was getting frustrated at the lack of interesting mortals in the realm of Daedric Princes. He just needed one interesting mortal. None was forthcoming at all. Sheogorath then broke the unspoken rules of the universe. He began searching other worlds for the perfect mortal to complete his plan.

Sheogorath looked through the other worlds for what felt like forever. He finally found what he was looking for. An elven male that had a prowess in battle that was a match for the Dragonborn. Now he just needed to wait for the perfect moment.

Sheogorath didn't have to wait for very long. The group the elf was traveling with were ambushed by a base intelligent Dragon. Sheogorath was riveted to the image, he couldn't turn away. The right moment would pass him by if he did.

With a crazy cackle, Sheogorath found the perfect moment when the dragon was defeated. The four were regrouping around the carcass. With a snap of his fingers the elf disappeared right in front of everyone. He continued to watch the scramble of the remaining people to try to find where the elf had gone.

The elf appeared next to Sheogorath. He was unconscious, naturally. Sheogorath then began to put his plan in to action. He was giggling in anticipation.

~ Raniel was taken by surprised after she absorbed the soul of the Frost Dragon. When she began to approach the Word of Power a coffin burst open. She then realized that this was the resting place of a Dragon Priest. Already exhausted from the battle with the dragon, Raniel groaned as she swallowed a Health Philter. It was going to be a long day.

Two hours later, Raniel managed to cut down the Dragon Priest with her Nightingale Sword. With its last vestige of strength, the Dragon Priest cast a fire spell at her. Too close to dodge, Raniel took the hit and was blasted backwards. She felt her head hit the wall to the Word of Power. Between the exhaustion, pain in her head and the sudden surge of power she could no longer stay awake. The last thing Raniel saw before passing out was a figure dressed in black making their way towards her quickly.

~ Raniel blinked her eyes open slowly. She had a massive headache generating from the back of her head. After blinking a few times she managed to sit up. She was in what appeared to be an abandoned shack. Those were everywhere in Skyrim so it wasn't out of the ordinary. She took in her surroundings more carefully. A fire was roaring, keeping the chill of the mountain snow out. A rabbit was on a stick, roasting.

As she shifted in her place on the cot Raniel noticed her clothing, or lack thereof. Her armor had been removed. She was wearing a tunic and breeches along with a bandage around her head. Her armor was off to a corner, polished and stacked neatly.

A blanket was used as a door to keep the wind out. When Raniel noticed the blanket, it was pulled aside. A male elf with silver hair and black armor entered with an arm load of wood. "I see that you're awake," he said. He moved to the fire and lowered the wood. He added one log and stood up again.

"Yes, thank you for helping me," Raniel began. "How long have I been out?"

"I've tended to you for three days now," the elf said.

"That's a long time," Raniel murmured. "You've actually looked after me this whole time?" The elf was looking at Raniel curiously, but still nodded. "Thank you for that," she continued. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all," the elf said. He was now looking at Raniel like there was something wrong. "Since when is it a problem for a husband to look after his wife?"

"It's not a probl...Wait, you're my what now?"


End file.
